marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Jarvis
Edwin Jarvis is the butler to Howard and Tony Stark. Biography Early Life Before the war, Jarvis served under a general in the British army stationed in Budapest, where he fell in love with a woman named Anna. When the War broke out, Jarvis forged his general's signature to get Anna, who is Jewish, out of the country an act that later had Jarvis accused of treason. Howard Stark a old friend used his influence to not only save Jarvis from court martial, but also secure Anna's safety. Although the charges were eventually dropped, Jarvis was dishonorably discharged from the military. He married Anna and they relocated to the US. ''Agent Carter "Now is Not the End" When Howard Stark is on trial for selling weapons to the enemy. He asks Peggy Carter for help, he offers Jarvis services to Peggy. Peggy finds one of lost weapons, molecular nitramine. She with jarvis went to Stark Industries scientist Anton Vanko who deduces that it came from a Roxxon Oil refinery. Jarvis drives Peggy to Roxxon, which is heavily guarded despite supposedly being decommissioned. Peggy sneaks into the factory and finds a Roxxon scientist talking to someone selling the nitramene. A radio from Jarvis, who is still outside, alerts the two of them to her presence, and they go after her with guns drawn. Peggy uses a flash to disorient the scientist, but the seller heads to a dairy truck and opens the back to reveal dozens of nitramene devices. Peggy aims her gun at the seller as he picks up one of the devices throws down the device. Peggy hurries out of the factory, and watches its destruction as she and Jarvis speed away. The next day, Jarvis called Howard on the phone from his car where he's watch peggy in a diner. "Bridge and Tunnel" When Peggy stay at Howard Stark's Penthouse, Jarvis was trying find something about Leviathan. Peggy efforts to track men with their voice boxes removed haven't turned up anything either. She wants to track down the milk truck that Leet Brannis drove off in. Jarvis tries to insist on going with her, but she declines. Later, Peggy calls Jarvis and warns him to get rid of Howard's car, saying it will be teeming with Vita rays and the SSR is looking into Roxxon. He left the car in Hoboken with its keys inside. That night Jarvis pick up Peggy from L&L Automat, Jarvis and Carter arrive at Sheldon McPhee's remote house and Carter finds the milk truck full of Nitramene. Peggy sneaks up on Sheldon inside and tosses the big man around. She's handcuffing him to a chair when she hears the milk truck starting outside and finds Leet Brannis trying to start it. Jarvis disabled the truck. Carter holds a gun on Brannis and asks him about Leviathan, his former employers. Brannis wants protection to tell them what Leviathan actually wanted from Howard. Jarvis goes to check on McPhee and finds he's escaped. Peggy holds a gun on Brannis as he drives the milk truck full of explosives into town. They're driving through woods when Sasha Demidov jumps out onto the truck roof and starts firing. He and Peggy fought on top of the milk truck. Peggy shouts at Jarvis inside to grab Brannis and jump free, then she stakes the man to the roof with a knife through his hand. When the truck goes straight, Brannis, Jarvis and Carter jump to the road, leaving the man to go off the side with it as the explosives crash into the water below. There's a blinding light and trees are sucked into the blast. Back at the Penthouse, Jarvis stitches up Peggy wounds from her fight with Demidov. Jarvis points out how lucky she is that he didn't take her order to leave. She tells him people near her get hurt. He points out that no one is strong enough to carry the world on their shoulders alone. When she suggests Steve Rogers was, Jarvis points out that he relied heavily on her. "Time & Tide" ''To be added "The Blitzkrieg Button" To be added "The Iron Ceiling" To be added "A Sin to Err" To be added "SNAFU" To be added "Valediction" To be added ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity Jarvis made the food for a meeting between Howard Stark and Anton Vanko. After the death of Howard, he raised Tony until his death. In his honor, Tony named the artificial intelligence he developed J.A.R.V.I.S. Relationships *Howard Stark - Employer *Margaret Carter - Ally Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agent Carter'' - James D'Arcy ***" Now is Not the End" (First appearance) ***"Bridge and Tunnel" ***"Time & Tide" ***"The Blitzkrieg Button" ***"The Iron Ceiling" ***"A Sin to Err" ***"SNAFU" ***"Valediction" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (First appearence) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Tony Stark's AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. is named after Edwin Jarvis. Gallery "Agent Carter "Now is Not the End" Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_2.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_3.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_4.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_5.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_6.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_7.png "Bridge and Tunnel" Bridge and Tunnel 5 .jpg Bridge and Tunnel 3 .jpg Bridge and Tunnel 16 .jpg "Iron Man 2: Public Identity" Edwin.png int_LR-6.png Category:Iron Man characters Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Agent Carter characters